Battling Dr Eggman and Partying
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This a story thanks to my friend aurominamino. Thanks for your help and letting me put Athena in this story. :) In this story the penguins are going to where Sonic and Tails live. While Athena is HQ sitting. Enjoy :)


It is seven a.m. and the penguins are down in HQ. Skipper is drinking his fish coffee, Annie and Private are watching Lunacorns. Kowalski is in his lab and Rico is brushing Miss. Perky's hair. When Kowalski came in looking as giddy as ever.  
"Skipper I did it!" says Kowalski  
"Did what?" asks Skipper  
"I fixed my ray gun and recreated Tails' ray gun by memory. Which can send us to where Tails and Sonic are." says Kowalski  
"Excellent!" says Skipper  
"Uh, Skipper, you may want to take a look at the couch." says Kowalski  
"Hmm?" says Skipper  
He looks at the couch and both Private and Annie are hitting him with their best doe eyes they could manage. Skipper jumps backwords, and Athena comes into HQ, through the hole behind the big fish.  
"Hoover Dam what's going on here?" asks Athena  
Kowalski fills her in and Athena laughs. Then Kowalski goes into the lab to fire up both rays knowing, what's going to happen next and Rico goes to put his doll back.  
"Sounds like your in trouble here Skipper." says Athena  
"Huh what do you mean?" asks Skipper  
"Well how can you honestly say no to faces like those? Especially when can verily take Private's doe eyes, now Annie is hitting you. Not to mention at the same time as Private."says Athena matter-of-factly  
"Sigh. Yes Annie and Private we can visit Big Blue and Flying Fox." says Skipper  
"Yay!" says both the young penguins  
"Alright! Lady Soldier! Your mission is to stand by HQ and protect it! That's an order soldier! "says Skipper, pointing at Athena  
"Yes sir, Skipper, sir!" says Athena saluting  
"Alright let's go everybody."says Skipper  
"Bye Auntie Athena, see you later." calls Annie  
Skipper turns his back and as soon as the door to the lap shuts Athena calls the lemurs in. The devices are already up, and all five penguins land in the middle of the street while Sonic, Tails, and Shadow are fighting Dr. Eggman. Sonic and Tails grab all five of the penguins, as Dr. Eggman hit the ray on them.  
"Wow that was a close one!" says Sonic, laughing  
"I'd say!" says Tails  
"Faker! Focus on defeating Dr. Eggman!" says Shadow  
"Who Davey is that?" asks Skipper  
"That's Shadow! He's a friend, all though he says he's not, he's helped us out on numerous occasions." says Tails  
"Well then any friend of Big Blue is fine with us, so Flying Fox anyway we can help?" asks Skipper  
"If you guys can defeat the suit we can handle the rest!" says Sonic  
"Affirmative! Boys and Annie Operation: Crack the Egg is a go!" calls Skipper  
"Right!" agrees the gang  
Sonic and Tails drops the penguins down on the ground. Rico hacks up a stick of dynamite and looks at Skipper with hopeful eyes.  
"Kaboom?"he asks  
"Yes, Rico, kaboom." says Skipper  
Rico hops around happily, and does his menicaninng laugh. The other hit the dirt as Rico throws the dynamite at Dr. Eggman.  
In the meantime back in New York, Athena is throwing a revenge party with the lemurs. Marlene comes in and sees what's going on. Athena explains to her, what's going on.  
"So they left you behind and your throwing a party?" asks Marlene  
"Yeah, wanna help?" asks Athena  
"Well I uh... don't know." says Marlene  
"You can play your guitar." sing-songs Athena  
"Really? Then let's Party!" calls Marlene  
"Woooohoooo." says Athena and the lemurs  
Marlene leaves to go get her guitar.  
Back in Station Square, the penguins have not destroyed the suite of armor. Also Dr. Eggman has destroyed a few windows including one candy shop window.  
"Kowalski! Options!" orders Skipper  
"Everything has a weakness! I suggest finding and getting it! The bolts maybe!" says Kowalski  
"Great! Move into action!" says Skipper  
The five penguins dodging everyone of Dr. Eggmans own bombs.  
In the meantime,in New York. Marlene is entertaining everybody with her guitar playing. After guitar playing Julian blasts his boom box and dances all around.  
"Hey come on everybody! This is spose to be a party! It's time to shake our booties." he says, shaking his own booty  
Everybody laughes at that.  
"Haha, yeah your right Ring Tail! it's time to party!" calls Athena  
They all start dancing.  
Back at Station Square. A blast sends the penguins down, Rico and Annie land near the candy shop. Annie puts her hand on peppermint disks. Annie remembers the Mr. Chew story. So she looks at Rico.  
"Uncle Rico! Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she asks holding up mint.  
Rico smiles at her.  
"Come on Annie!" he calls grabbing Annie's hand  
He swallows some peppermints and Annie uses his arm, like you would if you just finished loading a gun. She then has Rico shoot peppermints at Dr. Eggman, distracting him.  
"That's my girl!, " yells Skipper "Private! Kowalski! With me! Let's destroy that robot!"  
"Yeah!" woops Private and Kowalski  
They grab some screwdrivers, and advance on the robot. Going after the robots nuts and bolts. In a few seconds the robot starts smoking.  
"Hit the deck!" yells Skipper  
Everybody hits the ground. The robot explodes and everybody gets up.  
"Excellent job! Everybody!" calls Skipper  
"Yeah but clean up is going take forever!" complains Sonic  
"Hey don't complain hippie, you still have a lot of work to do!" says Skipper  
Private laughes  
"He got you there, Sonic. But at least he didn't slap you." says Private  
"Hey that's not a bad idea. Thank you, Young Private.," says Skipper. "Get your self together, Big Blue!"  
Skipper grabs Sonic and slaps him repeatedly in the face. Then he hops down and Sonic grabs his face.  
"Ow! Geez, alright I'm going and going." says Sonic  
Sonic, Shadow, and Tails fights Dr. Eggman. When the fight is over Shadow has Dr. Eggman in his hand. Rico barfs up a grappling hook and tosses it to Shadow, who catches it one handed.  
"It's to tie him up with." says Annie, to Shadows confused look.  
Shadow smiles and uses the grappling hook to tie up Dr. Eggman.  
"So this is Annie, now I see how she's related to you, Skipper. That was some quick thinking." praises Sonic  
"Thank you." says Annie, putting her wings behind her back, blushing she wiggles back and forth on her feet.  
"Aww." says everyone else  
"Very good, young grasshopper." says Private, bowing like a sensei  
"Thank you" says Annie, bowing back  
"Ah! So Private did teach her something. Well done Private." praises Skipper  
"Thank you, Skipper." says Private  
"Now if we can get her to stop watching those pink moon horses." says Skipper, putting his wing to chin in a thinking matter.  
"Haha, alright. I think we better take this guy back to prison where he belongs." says Sonic  
"Sorry guys! Oh hey Kowalski next time you guys come in I'll show you my lab!" calls Tails  
"Sweeeeet!" says the now excited Kowalski  
"Bye guys!" calls Tails and Sonic  
"Bye!" says the penguins  
All of them wave as Shadow, Sonic, and Tails takes Dr. Eggman to jail. Kowalski takes out his walkie-talkie and patches through to Athena's walkie.  
" Athena! Come in Athena!" says Kowalski  
In the meantime back in New York. The gang is still partying it up. When Athena hears her walkie talkie go off, she quickly turns off the boom box. Then makes the lemurs and Marlene quiet down. She turns on her walkie talkie.  
"Lady Solder here! What's up, Ltn. ?" asks Athena  
"Just calling to say that were done here and we will be back in about let's say an hour." says Kowalski  
"Affirmative! Come back safe and sound guys!" calls Athena  
"Will do! Over and out!" says Kowalski, turning off his walkie.  
Athena tosses down her walkie talkie.  
"Shitaki Mushrooms! We need to clean up and fast! They'll be here in one hour!" says Athena  
They hurry up and clean HQ top to bottom. Then Athena and Marlene help Mort and Maurice bring a pouting Julian back to his habitat. After that Marlene goes back to her habitat with her guitar in hand. Athena hurries back to HQ noting that the hour is almost over. She plops on the couch and watches tv. Until everybody comes back.  
"Hi Auntie Athena, were home." says Annie  
"Hey! welcome back, guys." says Athena  
"Anything to report Lady Soldier?" asks Skipper  
"Nope, everything went well. So what happened over there?" asks Athena  
The penguins join her on the couch and tell her about their adventure at Station Square.  
The End


End file.
